


[Dr. Stone同人]欲盖弥彰

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, argument, asagiri gen[bottom], intercourse, ishigami senkuu[top]
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 漫画Z=169后的原作妄想“千空被枪打到吐血居然还敢开飞机！”←试图合理化代入千幻之后的产物
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 4





	[Dr. Stone同人]欲盖弥彰

原属于美国方的船现正趁着夜色行进着。

雨季还未到，夜空足够开阔，只零星飘过几片稀薄的云。无需额外工具便能确定行进方向。“哈哈，这个时节按照洋流走，错不了！”——航海力max的七海龙水以不容他人拒绝的姿态包揽了南美之行的航行权。与此前航行时还需要精心设计一场赌局不同，这次为了躲避斯坦利一行的追踪他们别无选择。

所幸船上有着大量物资，能够满足大家伙在船上的食宿需求。

此前众人乘坐的珀尔修斯号是由于资源受限不得不比照模型制作而出的机帆船，而这艘从杰诺那“借”来的船更接近于石化前的现代船，且处处有着强烈的军工风格——冷硬，干练，以及追求量产的野心。

“军工风格——话是这么说，但是以杰诺老师的人力，这种类型的船舶大规模建造的可能性几乎为零……”石神千空沉吟道，突然感觉肩膀被人压下半截。他一回头就见到浅雾幻双手搭在肩上朝他展颜一笑。

“来来，我来接着给你介绍~”

如果说石神千空是那个车头，那么浅雾幻就是那个主管动力的后轮。他一边捏着石神千空的肩指示着方向，一边“吹嘘”自己的“丰功伟绩”：“被迫投诚的两个星期，我可是有好好的——将小杰诺的基地逛了个遍呀~”

浅雾幻颊边的白发随着雀跃的步子晃动着，可惜以石神千空的角度半点也看不到，他只能感到头发不断地扫着他的后脖子。

有些痒，但心灵魔术师正讲在兴头上，他也不好抬手挥开。

船体内部整体呈厚重的铁灰色，大块的铁皮之间能看到接驳的螺钉。两人软底的鞋踩在刻着防滑道的过道上，发出悉悉索索的摩擦声。过道两侧等距分布着用于各种用途的房间，外表粗看之下并无差别。

浅雾幻单手按着石神千空的肩膀，另一手虚点着房门一边滔滔不绝地开始讲述这两周以来的见闻——主要集中在美国复苏者们的发展规模以及主要人员的专攻方向。毕竟这里不像他们那样一开始就掌握了复活液的配方，能够自主从石化中苏醒的“古代人”每人都是精英中的精英。

“……现在我们‘借’来的这艘船吧，别的不说，”他抬手敲了敲船舱的舱壁，“你听这声音，这可是我们‘现阶段’冶炼不出来的好合金~”

浅雾幻刻意加重了“现阶段”这三个字，饱含着某种期待。

敲击的震动带响了周边几块相邻的铁皮，在铁皮的嗡鸣中石神千空若有所思。现阶段吗？他挠了下后颈，顺手拿下一根卡进后领的头发，石神千空端详着那根白发，说出的话却跟那风马牛不相及，“我第一次知道你还懂这个？”

通过言语暗示来引导话题，几乎已经成了浅雾幻的本能。对于石神千空这种无视掉所有似是而非的添头，只关心核心问题的行为，浅雾幻一时不知道如何归纳自己的心情。

……欣慰？应该是觉得欣慰的吧。

或者说是感慨更多？但是“感慨”真的算是心情的一种吗？

浅雾幻正陷入奇怪的头脑风暴，转头瞥见石神千空拿着好像是自己的头发，嘀咕着些什么伸手拍掉了。

石神千空揉了把被磨蹭到的耳朵，眯了下眼睛。

刚做完小动作的某人轻描淡写地续接上之前的话题，“嘛，本来也是不太懂的~但之前不是在卡瑟吉老爷子那边帮过工吗？耳濡目染之下了解啦~”

他按着科学少年的肩膀扭了个弯，“……不是那边啦！这边这边~”

被强行“押送”进T字岔口的石神千空回望了一眼开阔的过道，挑了挑眉，决定看看这个心灵魔术师葫芦里到底卖的什么药。

他们正处于船体中层的休息区。晚饭刚过，多数人都选择去到上层的甲板附近。可能是建材的缘故，又或者是设计使然，一旦有人跑动，下层的人就能听到嘈杂声响。两人都不奇怪头顶上时不时传来的噔噔脚步声，以及模糊的“别乱跑”的呼喊。在这样的背景音下，浅雾幻带着石神千空来到一扇平平无奇的房门前。

“说起来，这船里让我最吃惊地果然还是这里——”浅雾幻刻意卖了个关子，“小千空不如来猜猜这是什么地方？”

石神千空托着下巴，“没有标牌，房门并未做特殊设计……”他视线定在某处，皱起眉，“这个洞口……牌子是被你刻意取下来了吧？”

浅雾幻双手插袖，眯着笑眼，闭口不答。

石神千空沉吟片刻，答道：“……澡间？”

“半对~”浅雾幻“啪”地打个响指，他推开门，眼前的景象让石神千空双眼一亮。

狭窄的盥洗室内五胆俱全。左手边的洗手台，右侧的扶手和淋浴头，最让人在意的还是正中的马桶。虽然外观看起来粗犷了些，但是揭开马桶盖就能发现其中奥秘。

石神千空一下子愣住，眼神逐渐狂热。见到此的浅雾幻也开了口，“我就知道小千空一定会感兴趣的~没错——”

“——是真空马桶。”石神千空毫不避讳地半蹲下来，对着马桶左敲右摸，爱不释手，“这可真是个大发现，百分之一百亿肯定是杰诺团队里那个机械师设计的吧。”

浅雾幻顺手关上门，看似狭小的厕所站下两个人好像绰绰有余。“那我就不清楚详情了呢~可能是吧？我还没有看到除了小布罗迪以外精通改造的人——好吧，小杰诺是武器方面的专家，不知道会不会在这种地方花心思。听说这种马桶节水能力很强，而且还能做到些别的？”

“没错——”石神千空口吻里压抑不住的狂喜，“真空马桶，真空泵的技术——等下就让技术组的过来把这个给拆了——”

“等等……！至少也要等摆脱了小斯坦利他们的追击再说吧？”

石神千空的热情稍稍降下来了一点，他点点头，神情看似冷静，实际上嘴里嘀咕的计划速度快了不止一倍。

“哎呀，小千空真是……”浅雾幻无奈地摇摇头。

话音未落，门把手那里发出了清脆的声音。

两人同处一室。正因此，房门上锁的“喀嚓”声格外的响。

石神千空条件反射朝着声源处看去。浅雾幻似乎也被这声音吓到，盯着门把的眼神像是要把那里烧出一个洞来。他按着脑袋，一幅对此十分头疼的模样，“门被反锁了？……这可怎么办？其他人都去开会了，什么时候他们才会发现我们……”

“哈……？”石神千空挖着耳朵，对突发事件反应平平。他快速环视遍室内景象，紧接着视线锁定在了被反锁住的门把上。说实话，刚刚他的注意力完全集中在了这里和石化前高度一致的科技上，根本没在注意外面有没有人经过。

“刚刚外面有人吗？”石神千空蹲在门把手边问，他用一只眼望进锁孔的内部。

浅雾幻侧身让了让，目光追随着石神千空的动作。闻言他手托下巴，很是冥思苦想了一番才说道，“我没听到脚步声噢。不过我的听力没有小羽京那么好，可能没听太仔细也说不定~？”

“这样吗。”石神千空转了转把手，也是卡死的。

他面前的这个把手，要么是被人从外反锁，要么是从内部被人锁上。尽管并没有听到房外有脚步声，但不能排除听漏的可能性。如果是从内部反锁……

逼仄的盥洗室一目了然，不可能存在第三人。如果是从内反锁的话，犯人肯定是幻没跑了。但是那个算无遗策的心灵魔术师真的会布下这么简单的局？

心中有了答案的石神千空站起身来，拍了拍裤腿，“我说，幻老师这又是玩得哪出？”

“欸、欸——~”浅雾幻忍不住惊讶地叫了起来。与其说这份惊讶是出于谜题被破解，不如说是出于谜题这么快就被揭开。在这份流于表面的惊讶之中，石神千空还感受到了一份兴致盎然，似乎对面这个人正在期待着事态接下来的发展。

……期待？还没等石神千空分析透彻，浅雾幻虚心求教了，“我能知道小千空是从哪看出来的吗？”

石神千空未作迟疑便伸出两根手指，“破绽有两处。其一，是门被反锁后，你并没有尝试拧动把手——甚至没有提出任何解决方法就直接进入恐慌状态，这可不像你一贯的作风。”

浅雾幻双手插袖，听罢饶有趣味地点点头。

“其二，无线电还在你身上。而直接干脆地跳过了用无线电呼救的情况只有两种：要么是话术引导，要么就是这房间里有无线电屏蔽装置……不过后者的可能性低到忽略不计。”

“原来如此，原来如此~”浅雾幻唱着奇怪的调子踱步到房门前，截断了石神千空正对着的唯一出口，而后慢条斯理地转身，宽大的袖袍携着阴影一步就逼近了石神千空。

多年的演出经验使得浅雾幻能够最大程度地控制自己的微表情。在他真的想要演戏时，没人能瞧得出端倪。他也数次凭借这本事影响事件的走向和结果。

假设“将石神千空困在这里”是唯一目的，围绕着这一目的所作出的伪装，应该会更加精妙。然而这两处破绽却出奇的易懂。因此，“围困于此”并不是唯一目的。

——那些破绽，都是被刻意暴露出来的。在那个瞬间，石神千空得出了这样的结论。

但是这又是为了什么？石神千空红眸紧盯着向他走来的浅雾幻。面部表情，身体状态……脖颈间的脉搏……

直到浅雾幻在他额头落下一吻后顺着裂痕一路往下，石神千空方才惊醒，这里的空间比他想象中的要小得多。看来就连刚刚介绍马桶时候的站位都是刻意设计过的，为得就是让自己彻底放松下来。不过这个法子限制也很多，最主要的也是最重要的一点，就是对另一人的信任。

他看着浅雾幻除去外衫后颈间松垮的系带，喉结滚了滚。糟糕——石神千空在内心啧了一声。这样不就是完全陷入被动状态了吗。

思及此处的石神千空抬手托住浅雾幻后脑，在唇齿相依间斩钉截铁吐出一句，“……这就是你的目的吗？”

“嗯哼~？”浅雾幻舔了舔嘴。

石神千空从心灵魔术师的脸上看不到一丝目的达成的成就感，他不知道是这人伪装得够好，还是他猜岔了。并肩前行在指向唯一目标的道路上，他们之间从来都不需要确认什么别的——在这个瞬间之前，石神千空以为这是共识。“以为”？不，这份共识从来都没有改变过。

所以，这家伙究竟想传达些什么——

他脑海里思绪万千，眼睁睁地看着浅雾幻拉着他的手，再牵至前胸。砰嗵、砰嗵、砰嗵……那是与面色完全不符的剧烈心跳。石神千空看进浅雾幻的双眼里，听见映入他瞳孔里的黑白发色的男人如此说道，“剩下的，小千空来帮帮我？”

“嘁，你这家伙根本连一毫米都没在掩饰啊？”

“欸？我确实没在掩饰啊？”浅雾幻在腻人的鼻息里说着，他眼球转了转，“好吧~可能刚开始的时候、稍微——迂回了那么一点点~？”

石神千空咬着浅雾幻的嘴唇去寻找那舌间跳跃的尾音。浅雾幻双眼微合，睫毛在眼下投了一层影，混着微红的眼尾，倒像是刚上好妆要去舞台上了。石神千空舌头扫过他的上颚，慢慢舔舐着黏膜，在颤抖的吐息里，瞧着那人脸上的战化妆——中部不知何时被擦掉了一点，黑色颜料被抹开在了半张脸上，隐约还能看见原本狰狞的棱角。

“唔嗯。”

浅雾幻发出一声像是来自喉咙深处的泣音。石神千空一贯清明的大脑难得地开始晃神，他被推着坐在了马桶上，挤进双腿的膝盖煽情地在他囊袋的位置顶弄。他解着浅雾幻身上的衣服，也由着浅雾幻解开他的。

船只随着海流有序的上下起伏，他们像是落入海中的箱子，闭上眼触及的只有自己和对方的身体。盥洗室内唯一的那盏灯发着微光。

一吻毕，浅雾幻咽下不知是谁的唾液，手上按着石神千空腰间的绷带，“欸，我啊，一直以来打心眼里觉得小千空很厉害噢？”他摩挲了几下明显是近些天新换的纱布，语气轻松，面上却阴云密布，“不论是能从小斯坦利手上逃出生天，还是跟着小龙水一起进行飞行作战——” 两周的时间足够这些伤好得七七八八。

刚刚是瞧不出神色，这会倒能看清表情了。“先不管那些，真心话呢？”打断浅雾幻的是充满了石神千空风格的发言。

浅雾幻闻言放下腿，意识到自己情绪有些失控。他一手按着太阳穴整理情绪，另一手不知从哪里摸出来一个套子——石神千空觉得那应该是他从美国方那里搜罗到的，因为科学王国这边根本没有那种包装的避孕套。

“真心话？……好吧，”浅雾幻迅速在脑中罗列出各项分支，深吸一口气，“凭心而论，我对于小千空受了伤但是没告诉我的事情觉得生气。”

他扶着石神千空套着套子的性器缓缓下坐——显然，浅雾幻是有备而来。

“……唔。”石神千空感受着自己的性器缓慢地被吃进去，双手安抚性地在浅雾幻颤抖的后腰抚摸着。他觉得有点棘手，因为早在他开口之前，他嘴上就被压上了一根手指。

“呼嗯……”浅雾幻声音不自觉地颤抖，“嘛，小千空啊、在想什么，我可是都知道的~”那语气，比起讲给他人听，更像是喃喃自语。插入是个磨人的过程，他小口吸着气，没去管有些微不适的后穴。仅有两人的盥洗室，任何的声音都像是被无限的放大，一时之间都分不清细小粘腻的声音究竟该归咎于谁。待完全进入，腹腔里似乎能听到性器蓬勃跳动的声音。浅雾幻双手捧起石神千空的脸，贴上自己的额头，温暖的、属于另一个人眉心的温度不断传来。他闭着眼，咽下像是质问似的话——你到底在想什么？但是在那之前他内心早就有了答案，他们可是要携手下地狱的呀？标准答案就写在问题后，但他心中的疑问总是无法控制地冒出来——他完全明白的。

石神千空看着这样的浅雾幻，看着他蹙起的眉，未置一词。他知道浅雾幻咽下去的话究竟是什么，他也清楚的明白浅雾幻知道自己会如何回答。

他握住浅雾幻的腰往上一顶，浅雾幻闷哼一声按住了他，续道，“唔！我也不想、嗯、翻旧账的。这种情况……我个人呢，是会想要把，唔，情感和理智分开来看……”

体谅石神千空是个伤者，浅雾幻叫他别动。“……从其他人那里了解情况之后、我本来是想、等着看看小千空准备什么——时候才告诉我？结果某个家伙~一直——没有反应。哈啊……我不就只能、主动出击了？结果就是我预想的那样~果然啊~这个人完——全没想到这茬，真是过分——”浅雾幻讲话的声音比往常来要慢了少许。层层软肉裹着石神千空的性器，随着呼吸的频率一放一收——浅雾幻还在适应，但这种紧缚住的刺激早已足够让石神千空下腹发紧。

石神千空正要开口说话，刚吐出半个音节却发现自己嗓音沙哑得厉害。他有些窘迫地把话又吞了下去，咽了口唾沫想要重整旗鼓——这些小动作都被浅雾幻看在眼里。他踩着地，单手支着墙，后穴缠着石神千空的性器在自己肠肉里研磨。

心灵魔术师也没有给科学少年说话的时机，他继续着他的喋喋不休，“但是另一方面来讲……小千空，已经做到自己能够做到的、最好了，也好好遵守了所有——和他人许下的承诺。欸，真是厉害呢小千空~”

“你的夸奖我就心怀感恩地收下了。”石神千空声音低哑，“其余地我没什么好解释的，只能说抱……”

浅雾幻干脆利落地在他嘴上咬了一口。

“那这事就这么揭过啦~” 他额角渗出汗珠，语速飞快，“顺带一提，我们还有大概20分钟左右的时间？再晚了就得有人找了~当然你要是想超出这个时间我也是可以的哦？”

浅雾幻顿了顿，又撤回了前言，“唔，虽然我觉得我会坚持不住……但是这个姿势的话……小千空也勉勉强强没错吧？”

石神千空没法反驳，“啊……所以我们得速战速决——”

“嗯…就凭小千空的水蚤力真的能行？”浅雾幻挑眉。

“话真多你这家伙，”石神千空拧着眉毛，咬牙笑道，“虽然当然比不上体力组，但是对付你还是绰绰有余。”

“呜哇，口气真大~”浅雾幻还在那里拱火。他笑得恶劣，额间的汗珠将滴未滴。石神千空摸到他的胸膛也是汗津津的，又捻住他的乳头在指间揉搓。

浅雾幻呼吸一顿，矮着身下来找石神千空接吻。只是动作到了一半，似乎是觉得有些碍视线了，他将黏到脸颊边的头发撩到耳后。

石神千空撅着的嘴一空。

也许是真的被浅雾幻拱出火气了，又或者是因为由于一直被制住而产生想要扭转劣势的狠劲，再或者是被刚刚那举动给激发出了什么回忆。总而言之，石神千空抓着那截精瘦的手腕，另一手抓着厕间扶手借力站起。全然不顾两人下身还接在一块儿。

石神千空的“一时意气”，是在浅雾幻的意料之中的。但这之后的巧合则完全脱离了他的掌控。他根本来不及说出什么埋汰人的话，“啊”了一声就开始急促地喘气。石神千空起身的动作又急又快，恰好抵着他的前列腺，从下腹上涌直冲天灵盖的快感激得他浑身一个机灵。如果说此前因为主导权在自己手上，那快感是温吞的，是可掌控的。那么从这一个瞬间开始， 情势彻底翻转了。

他后背抵着门，膝盖发软，脸颊发红，后穴缩得死紧，叫石神千空几乎动弹不得。石神千空完全没预料到自己简单的动作造成了如此大的效果，他眯着眼朝这处顶撞起来。浅雾幻捂着自己的嘴，咽下了含混不清的呻吟。刚刚冲上的浪头还未坠下，就由于一波又一波的浪潮持续保持着上扬的趋势。

石神千空觉得自己有意识地在控制住动作幅度，但性器被紧箍着，抽插时不可避免的拍击和水声，响在耳边的喘息……他无法确认自己的判断力还剩下几分。

20分钟吗……石神千空捞着浅雾幻的腰，那人低着头，身上皮薄的位置似乎因为情热泛起了一层红潮，不成调的喘息从指缝中溢出。石神千空哑着嗓子轻声道，“手放下。”

浅雾幻闻言抬起头。他脑子还懵着，眼前也像蒙了层雾，唯有石神千空一双红眼睛像是夜航里亮起的灯塔。他放下手，侧头迎向石神千空找来的嘴唇。

原本捂着嘴的手被另一手按上门板，扣紧了。

两人几乎同时闷哼一声。半晌，两人分开交缠的唇瓣，清晰的“啵”让石神千空脸上有些不自然，倒是浅雾幻见此一边闷声笑一边去揉他发红的耳尖。他们靠在一起，高潮的余韵还在身体里回荡着。

“……到哪去了？”

有模糊的人声在船舱这层响起，伴随着过道铁板吱吱呀呀的声音。

“还没到20分钟呢。”石神千空接过浅雾幻递来的毛巾擦着身体。

浅雾幻拿着另一块毛巾处理身上的水迹，“明明至少也要20分钟才会发现我俩不见了~这么早就来找我们，肯定是什么事情发生了吧？”

“真的不是你搞得鬼？”石神千空狐疑。

“哈，你看我这样子像是把这种突发情况也料中的吗？我再厉害也无法算无遗策的，小千空。说到这，还不是因为小千空的运气太差了？”浅雾幻啧啧摇头，“然后明知道自己运气差还以身试险的小千空……”

“真敢说啊你。”石神千空笑骂。

“如果我们只是盟友的话，我可是什么都不会说的噢？朋友之间还是留点回转的余地比较好……我说得对吗，小千空？”浅雾幻环过他的肩，嘴唇擦过他的耳垂。从石神千空的角度看不到他的神情，但那脸上一定是一幅“你明白我的言下之意吧”的表情。

石神千空嗅着他的发梢，轻声且清晰地说道，“我知道的。”

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 【欲盖弥彰：想要遮掩坏事的真相，结果反而更明显地暴露出来。】  
> 爽了好多段子结果都不能用，遗憾QAQ  
> 想写因为千空受伤结果担心的幻哥。然后发现这俩都是交付给对方百分百信任所以应该不太会担心，以及知道担心也没用不如干好自己手头的事情这样后续的人才好接手——大概这样的两个人。  
> 然而，知道归知道。同人女是可以自由飞翔的。  
> 一直写幻哥视角，这次尝试了一下千空视角→好爽→果然石神千空是个捉摸不透的科学少年，心思好难猜→结果还是重点放在了动作描写上【感谢某位攻控朋友提供的帮助  
> 我先爽为敬，感谢诸位看官愿意看到这-3-


End file.
